Memoirs of an Eeveelution: A Pokemon Adventure
by Halofade
Summary: Anemone hears a voice and transforms into a Drakeon! Watch how Anemone and her partners Scylla the Dragonite and Thorn the Gabite trek the challenges in their pursuit to SILPH! Exciting comings and goings await the adventure seekers, for special task!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In the beginning there was no hate, only happiness. Each family raised their children well and coexisted with many a pokemon. There was no sorrow or suffering. This was the way for many years, but there can be no good without evil, even if that evil has not yet shown itself. But that one night, evil hit us like a merciless tidal wave…

It came….like a silent pain…

My heart was beating heavily and I heard the pounding in my ears like the sound of a stampede as I ran as hard and as fast as I could, my Dratini, who I named Scylla, ran at my side, the image of my slaughtered family lingering in my head. A never ending stream of tears ran down my face. Beads of sweat chasing each other down my face and neck. Behind me, I smelled the smoke of the burning houses, the cries of fear and agony coming from the people and pokemon alike. The long grasses tore at my shoulders while crawling shrubs tangled my legs, yet I ran on. I had the strange feeling that as I ran, the moon was pursuing me and the ground was rising up to meet me but it was all in my imagination. I finally reached the mountain path and followed it.

At the top of this mountain lay an entire open view of my beautiful village, and when I reached the top, my heart was not prepared for what I was about to face. I was frozen in place, shocked and horrified at the events unfolding before me.

I fell to my knees and allowed myself to fall apart. Scylla let out a sharp cry of despair next to me. I felt ill as if poison had invaded my system, as I watched my village crumble. There, in the middle of all the chaos, a dark shadow stood, as if it were the leading cause of it all.

"I'll get you." I whispered with all the hate that I possessed.

"I'll find you. I'll get you. And I'll kill you!" I shrieked.

The dark shadow swung it's gaze to me, as if it had heard every word; as if I was an annoying intruder in it's perfect world of death and destruction. My heart beat like a drum as I saw it's deep red eyes fixed upon me. I couldn't breathe. It was like being in trance while looking at a fire, at wall paper, thinking nothing; feeling nothing, but staring as if in deep sleep, your lids closing as you watch the fire dance. I heard my name coming from somewhere afar. I staggered as I felt weightless. The voice was coercing me softly.

"Silph…Silph…Silph…"

I woke up.

Part 1  
I was covered in sweat and my heart was still beating a million miles per hour.  
I looked around and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the sun was peeking up. Silph? I did not understand the meaning of going to Silph in Saffron City. And I certainly did not remember that being a part of that day. It was just so strange and I couldn't put it together. Once I caught my breath I sat up in my bed, reaching my arms up and stretching. A yawn escaped my mouth as I looked out the window next to me, Scylla, my Dragonite was already up and at em', flying in the sky, waiting for me to wake up. I got up, stripped and got into the shower. Once out I got dressed, brushed up a little and walked out.

Outside, the sun was had just risen, and the skies were a clear blue, with a few stray clouds. Living alone in a place like this was really not bad at all. It was very peaceful, but sometimes it got very lonely not having any human presence, only having that of your pokemon, but you got used to it. And I certainly wasn't about to complain living in such a beautiful home.

I was only 16 years old and I was one of the best dragon type pokemon trainer of the region, next to Clair, the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. But even I had to admit I was much better and also much prettier than her...Trainers of all ages sometimes came here to seek advice, to have me train their pokemon, or just to observe me train my own dragon pokemons. At times I even trained with them (the pokemon). I had trained dragon types such as dratini, kingdra, Vibrava, flygon, Altaria, Salamence, and many more.

Winter was turning into spring, and everything was beginning to come alive. It was the perfect day to train. As I looked at the surrounding mountains and the vast forest in which I was living in, my mind wandered back to that nightmare. That day was this day today, three years ago. My heart filled with pure vengeance as I thought more and more about it, and before I knew it, I was a mile behind my house near the training grounds where Scylla awaited. She gave me a solemn look. Scylla was caring, sweet, understanding and loyal. We go back a long time. She knows better than anyone and felt everything I did. I shrugged it off as I usually do, but the feeling of retribution was still in my heart. Scylla was not for it at all, and she let me know it. She nudged me with her massive tail but not hard enough to hurt. I sighed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." I said. "But today is that day…"

Not far from Scylla was Thorn, my newly acquired Gabite, whom sat on top of a giant boulder. He was the petulant stubborn one, but he did listen to me for I was much the same as he. We connected in many ways. His previous master had been an arrogant fool, who captured pokemon to do his bad deeds for him. If I had not known better, I'd say he was from team rocket. He came to me and demanded I trained 'that weak little thing of a pokemon' and when I refused he simply said "fine. He is your problem now," and marched out. Ever since then I have trained this cute little Gabite and treated him as my own. He is a very clingy pokemon. I was currently in the process of training him. He is actually abnormally strong for someone of his level. I should expect him to evolve soon enough.

"Okay, Scylla." I said, voice firm, pointing at the giant boulder where Thorn sat.

It was time to get to work.

"Use Hyp-"

I was cut off by Scylla's cry. It was a strange cry, as if it were a warning.

"Cut it out. this is no time for funny bus-"

Then she took off. Anger began to flow into me. "Where do you think you're going?"

As I said this, Thorn also reacted and started throwing himself at the boulder.

They were out of their minds! Scylla circled the skies and held onto her head as if she were in pain. Thorn continued his mysterious attack on the boulder. I began to get worried. "Are you guys ok!?" I had to scream, she was too high up into the sky, and he was making a lot of noise from running himself into that big rock. It was as if they were possessed by some sort of evil spirit.

Then I spotted something over Scylla that looked to be a bright mist. The strangeness of its brightness and the sudden gust of wind that slapped my bare arms made me shiver, not with cold but something deeper and more intense.

I became afraid.

It turned here and there and came my way. I staggered backwards and began to run. But as fast as lighting it caught me and I was surrounded by it….It was like a silent pain…. Nothing feels wrong, but I want to scream & stop this feeling – or whatever it is… I feel out of it. How else to put it? I'm fine, but not fine. Nothing aches, yet everything aches. I feel utterly joyful, & utterly doomed & depressed. And then, that distant, familiar voice from the nightmare came again…

"Silph…Silph…Silph…"

It sounded so sweet, so beautiful, and so angelic, with several tones like a harmonic choir.

"Silph…Come to Silph and all will be revealed…Silph…"

The last thing I heard were the cries coming from Scylla, so far away. And then the darkness came, and I was falling into a bottomless pit filled with fire.

I felt different. I was changed somehow and I knew I would never be the same. My body had a tingling sensation, a cool sort of burning, running from my legs, my arms, my core, everything. And I let it capture me.

I awoke with a start, peevish and stiff. I stood and shook myself head to tail… Wait. Head to tail? I turned and looked at a fluffy thing sticking out of my unfamiliar bum, and turned over and over, enthralled in this funny situation. I sat and looked down my backside and saw dark maroon spikes going down it, and dragon/bat like wings. I looked down at my legs and saw that I had four legs and four paws, instead of my human lets with feet with small claws. I saw that my clothes were lying not too far from where I was. Fascination quickly turned to anxiety. I sat up on my hind legs and stared at the paws on my front legs.

"Oh dear…what have I become?" I whispered, my words quivering with fear.

"A Pokemon!"

I jumped with a start as I was startled, and there stood Scylla, towering over me with a goofy grin on her face, and as usual, not far from her stood Thorn.

"w-w-what did you just say?" I questioned her, quite a bit shocked at not only the answer, but of the fact that I understood her.

"A Pokemon. You asked 'what have I become' and I answered 'a Pokemon,' Master."

At this she seemed thrilled, and her infectious excitement was impossible to pass up. I laughed and jumped with glee around her.

"You can talk!"

"I have always been able to talk. You just never understood, even though I understood you."

"Well excuse me for not being able to speak pokemon!"

"I should be the one to say th-"

I cut her off.

"This is so cool! I'm a pokemon!"

"Oh brother…" muttered Thorn, rolling his eyes in displeasure, but I knew, in fact, that he was secretly amusement.

I continued to jump around, wag my tail in the air and chase it, wiggle my long ears, feeling on my dragon horns, flapping my dragon wings, etc. as Scylla watched in amusement and Thorn in annoyance.

"I have never seen a pokemon like you before, Master." said Scylla with great apprehension.

"Yeah I didn't recognize me either." I replied still playing around. "Maybe I'm a new species!"

"I wonder how this happened…"

At this I became somber and sat up straight pondering the situation.

"I just don't know…But whatever happened, Silph has something to do with this. That is where we must go."

At this she nodded in agreement, and silently we took off, me and thorn on Scylla's back. What awaits us at our destination? What exactly am I, if I am a pokemon at all, and what kind? What is the purpose of this phenomenon and why did it happen to me? There were so many questions going on in my head, but the answers are yet to come, and until then I must be patient. Until then, we are off in a mysterious adventure, and what challenges await for us in our journey, I will also have to wait and see. I let out a long, exasperated sigh. So much waiting for such an impatient person such as I.

Watch how Anemone and her partners Scylla the Dragonite and Thorn the Gabite trek the challenges in their pursuit to SILPH! Exciting comings and goings await the adventure seekers, for special task!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever waaaas dun dun dun! to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cauuuse!" I sung as we walked along a road towards Saffron City.

I had gotten bored of flying after we passed the border between Johto and Kanto, and we were now on foot on route 22 near Viridian City.

"what is that song about pokemon?" Asked Thorn, sounding surprisingly interested.

"It's a song about catching pokemon, training them, going on an adventure of destiny with your best friend pokemon, and teaching me and I teach youuu POKEMONNNN!"

He rolled his eyes at my continuation and Scylla giggled behind him when I heard what sounded to be like someone running on grass heading right towards us. I prepared myself for the hit and dodged out of the way as a Machoke came from nowhere and used what looked to be a tackle. As I landed, he grabbed a boulder and threw it right at me. I could tell he was looking for a fight. Adrenaline rushed through my body like a rare narcotic as I watched the boulder come at me. Like a lightning bolt I dodged at the last second and rushed towards the wild Machoke. It was time to see what I could do. Machoke prepared for his next attack and I accelerated. As he threw a punch at the ground from where I was, I jumped up and tackled him right on his head. He flew back and hit the ground hard.

I was filled with conceit. The fight was mine. I had let my mind wander about that I hadn't noticed he had gotten up and had thrown a punch right at me, and not having enough time to dodge, I took it head on. I flew backwards, rolled around a little bit and slid to a stop. The pain was astonishing! Never before had I taken an actual attack from a pokemon before in my life. I always had Scylla there to protect and fight for me. This is what I get for not considering the consequences of getting too cocky and underestimating the enemy. As I lay there, stunned, the wild Machoke took a hold of me firmly and held me up in the air. It gave out an evil little chuckle and I thought I was done for when I heard Scylla and Thorn cheerleading in the background.

"Get up!" Shouted Scylla. "Keep fighting. Never give up!"

"Yeah, you can do it!" Cried Thorn.

This gave me the energy boost that I needed, and I took in as much air as possible and roared at the wild Machoke under me as loud as I could and with this roar came a powerful Dragon Breath attack. The brilliant orange flame with blue thunder came out beautifully scorching the enemy and paralyzing him. I squirmed out of his grip landing majestically on all fours. The enemy stood there looking like he was about to piss his pants. I smirked and used my Dragon Breath once more at him, and with this, he was KO'd.

Scylla let out a shrill cry of happiness and even though Thorn pretended like it was not that great, he looked like he was about to burst from his hidden excitement. I was happy that my pokemon didn't lend in a hand to let me see how well I did in battle and I was overjoyed at my success. Battling is something new to me and it is something I am going to have to get used to. And with that, me and Thorn climbed on Scylla's back and we were off again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

We had been flying over Kanto for some time and I was even beginning to think Scylla was lost when my stomach let out a long, loud grumble.

"ahhh I am rrrreally hungryyyy!" I whined.

I looked over Scylla's back down to the ground and saw we were not far off from Celadon. Gosh, we had been in the air how long and we were only near Celadon City? If I didn't know any better, she was just taking her sweet time. She seemed to sense my impatience and said "Don't worry master; there is no need to rush. We don't even know what waits for us in Saffron. I don't think we should be quick about something we have no idea about."

"Who is the master here?" I asked wound up and looking for an argument. I needed some form of entertainment. But she only sighed and said

"You are."

She was so loyal and was only trying to help. I was just being impossible. I tend to get that way when my patience runs low and I hadn't eaten all day.

"There are delicious berries that we can eat just outside of Celadon! And we can't risk going near the roads or areas where there are trainers, or they might try to catch one of us."

"That is not true." I started. "We all have the Dragon mark. And who in their right minds would try to catch a group of strange pokemon anyway."

I had marked each of my pokemon with a dragon like tattoo on their hand, arm, tail, piece of clothing, etc. Each tattoo was in a different spot different depending on the pokemon. Scylla had hers on the back of her head and Thorn had his on his front side. I had mine running down my right arm. We would all be recognized as my own pokemon. But then again, this was a different region. This was Kanto not Johto.

"Yeah." she said, "I guess I hadn't though of th-"

She cut herself off with a cry of pain as she fell from the skies. This was the kind of moment that I really wish I had a pair of wings. Oh, wait. I looked at my back and saw two beautiful pair of dragon wings! But they weren't working! Fantastic. I was only caught up in my sarcastic thinking until I let the reality of things hit me in the gut like a heartless bitch. The adrenaline that went through my body was that of fear and not excitement. My life flashed before my eyes as I thought Noooo! I'm too young to die! I have my whole life ahead of me! And the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the eyes of a stunned Flareon as I fell right on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

As I lay unconscious, I had a dream that brought me to a crossroads. In this dream I dreamt about a boy, a childhood boy from the village in which I lived. Soren was his name. He was my best friend. He had a ralts and his and my pokemon were good friends as were we. I dreamt about him and me being together…images of good times we had. Running in the mountains, rolling on the grass. He was the only one in the village who understood me. I was sort of the odd girl who's father was the village leader, and he was never quick to judge me and have expectations on me like everyone else. And I like this boy. He was the only person who made me happy next to my older brother, who gave me my first pokemon for my birthday, dratini… Then the seemingly magnificent dream turns into that nightmare once again….The village is burning…before I ran away… He was there with me, protecting me…his family was slaughtered next to my own… there was so much chaos, he told me to flee…

"I can't leave you like this! It's much too dangerous!"

"Ane, you have to go. I'm trying to save your life here!"

"Please don't." I begged, clutching his shirt tight, tears running down my face. "Just come with me… I don't have anyone left but you…"

"I have to stay and fight. It's the only chance you have of surviving this…. Now please… Go… For me…" His voice was so gentle and soothing. How did he do it?

I gently let go of his shirt as he grasped my hands. His eyes were soft and sad.

"I will find you and be by your side again. I promise." he said.

He holds me closer to him, and hugs my tight. My heart is thumping. I don't want to let go of him; I start to feel even safer with him. I look up at him and gaze into his blue eyes, getting lost in them. I slowly brush my hands on his face. What is this feeling in my chest? Slowly he begins to move his face closer to mine and I do the same. Finally our lips touch and sparks fly in the air. I feel like I'm flying in enjoyment and I am comfortable. We both kiss with such passion that I almost loose track of everything around us, but I knew better than that. I back away and our eyes lock again; knowing that what has just happened will never be forgotten by neither one of us. I look straight into his eyes and we don't speak a single word. I did not want to leave him now, but what good did it do if we both ended up dead? But, oh, how my heart ached, how much it hurt to leave him. After all he was the last one left of the people I cared about the most… I did not want to go…but I went anyway…

He lets go of me and I walk backwards slowly, turn around and run as hard as I could. "I love you…" he said. Three simple words that rocked my heart to the core, and will remain locked inside until the key is found… Soren…

The last thing I saw of him when I looked back as I ran, his back was facing me and he was facing our attackers… So courageous, so bold. I always said that this 'never back down' spirit would be his demise, but I never actually meant it. And yet… there he stood. That is the last I saw of the boy I feel in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The dream faded into darkness and I could hear my surroundings. I felt my heart sink. I wanted the dream to go on! But I felt that I was laying on something…or someone, and that I was holding onto them. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on top of a sleeping/unconscious Flareon. My mind wandered back to Scylla and the fall.

"That's right," I thought. "I fell right on him."

I jumped off of him with a start, my face flushing, and my heart racing. How embarrassing! He woke up also and stared at me with a dazed look. Then, suddenly, my head burst out with a horrible pain. I gripped it, shutting my eyes hoping that it would do some good, but obviously it didn't.

"Ouch!" I cried over and over.

"It's about time you woke up…" he grumbled underneath his breath, but loud enough that I could hear.

"You were out too." I pointed out.

"I had already woken up. But you seemed so out of it that I just let you sleep. Couldn't move or else I would have woken you up."

I grunted.

"You snore as loud as a Snorlax." He joked.

"Do not!"

He laughed, and when he laughed I couldn't help but laugh with him. He had a light chuckle of a laugh, light and carefree. I had just met this Jolteon- he was a stranger to me, and yet I felt as if I had known him forever.

"So what's a Drakeon like you doing all the way in the Kanto region?" He said with a witty tone, eyeing my tattoo, as if he knew something I didn't.

"A what-a-what-eon?" I asked. "I don't think I've heard of one of those before. New species?"

"It's an eeveelution, you fool," He said. "The dragon type…you know?"

Now I was confused. I looked at him and shook my head. I must still be unconscious or must have really hit my head hard for me to be hearing such nonsense. How could a Flareon know who I was? 

In the background I could hear Scylla, Thorn and others whom I didn't recognize reminiscing about something.

"That's right." He sighed. "I'm a Flareon. Of course you don't recognize me. My name is ….uh…"

I waited for an answer, but an answer didn't come. I watched as he looked down in wonder, and after a while, I started to get impatient. Nothing new about that one. I looked to the right and saw Scylla conversing with a Charizard. A Charizard! I have seen one in my life when I was a little girl. One of my father's pupils had one. This was certainly going to be an adventure to remember. But it wasn't much of a conversation. Scylla looked rather bothered by something and Charizard looked like he just didn't care. It was quite a funny sight. On the other side was Gabite messing around with a Magby, and a houdour whom seemed as if he wanted to pick a fight. Just looking at him made me agitated. The way he held himself. Smug and arrogant. It made me gnash my teeth together. Losing interest, I turned my attention back to the Flareon.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, "You never answered who you were."

"I-I don't know who I am." He said.

"My mind feels blank about who I am...I don't know who I am… Some of my friends called me Fluffy, but who was I really?"

He paused, looking down.

"I guess you can call me Ignis; Iggy for short." He smiled brightly but then looked confused again. "

But...I still don't know who I actually am..."

I nodded slowly. He certainly was strange. But then an amusing smile tickled at my lips.

"Iggy… what kind of a name is that?!" I bursted out laughing and the Flareon blushed.

"Oh hey Look at my, I'm IGNIS, I was named after my great great great great… great great GRANDfather!" I burst out into laughter once more. The Flareon was fuming with anger now.

"Well what kind of a name is A-ne-mo-ney?" He had a mimic voice going now. "Oh look at me; I was named after a PLANT!" He spat.

"It's not a plant; it's a flower, Fuzzbucket!" I hissed.

"What kind of a person would name their kid Anemone? It's as frilly as your girly flower, Lizard Lips!"

I stopped as the shock consumed me. I could feel my face reddening with anger but I didn't say a word. I bit my lip and looked away. Iggy's smile went away immediately.

"Hey, c'mon I was just kid-"

"How did you know I was human?" I demanded as I looked furiously into his eyes. Iggy looked surprised as his eyes opened wide and he stuttered.

"I-I-I, uh, I d-d-didn't know, I didn't even, I mean, you're a human?" He laughed nervously "I didn't know, I swear, I..Umm… Well because of your tattoo, of course." He said, more confidently now. "You are the dragon master Anemone. I met you once before. Don't you recognize me at all?"

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him like he was out of his mind. No.

I looked keenly into his eyes for the longest moment. I tried to see if he was lying or not. He was, but I didn't really want to continue this. The silence between the two is extremely uncomfortable, but after a while, I shrug.

"Fine…"

Iggy lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. Anemone looks away, still frustrated. Desperate to change the subject, Iggy begins to talk.

"Uh…Yeah a dragon type . I would expect a dragon master to know something like that!" He let out another nervous laugh but then breathed in and changed the topic.

"I have an Idea, we can head to Celadon. That is where I used to live….I think. Maybe I can find out who I was…or am…yeah…"

I nodded slowly in agreement and we told our pokemon to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

There was not much talking during the walk, and it kind of got on my nerves. He must not be much of a talker. Although I did get a little enjoyment out of just looking at his magnificent Charizard. You don't see those everyday. Of course I had Scylla. She wasn't a pokemon you saw everyday either. But still, I got bored easily. And then he broke the silence.

"So tell me, Ane." he said. "What are your likes and dislikes?"

"What do my likes and dislikes have to do with anything?"

"Well, if we are going to be traveling with each other, we might as well get to know one another, don't you think?" He did that silly smirk of his, and I sighed.

"I like pokemon. I hate talking about myself. Especially to guys…"

"Ooooh, so I guess I'm out of luck, huh?" he joked.

"You never had a chance to begin with." I replied.

"Ouch. Harsh." He said mock wincing.

"humph." I shrugged, turning my head to the side.

"Oh please. That's not good enough. You can do a lot better than that." he pressed.

"No." I said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" I glowered lightly. He stifled a laugh and I smiled. He nudged me lightly slightly on the side with his body.

"Lighten up a little." he said grinning.

"Why would I open up to a complete stranger?" I said. "I don't know a thing about you."

But he just laughed. "I'm an open book," he said. "You're the mysterious one."

"Right…"

"Doom and gloom." he said.

"What?"

"Doom and gloom. It's what you are. Don't you ever have fun?"

"Sure I do." I said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of fun?"

I thought about this for a while and found that I couldn't come up with many answers. It's true I didn't allow myself for much fun. Lately all me, Scylla and Thorn did was train, train again, and then train some more. Sometimes training did get fun, but… he was right. Even I had to admit that.

"That's what I thought." he said, grinning.

As we continued walking on the path, just then, there was a large clearing behind the trees from which we were about to pass. Behind these trees lay a pasture, and in this pasture, a lake; it sparkled as the sunlight hit it from above. It was still only midday. Just next to the lake was a giant oak tree and it flowed downhill to the shoreline. There was an old, long dock jutting out onto the sunstruck, glassy surface of the lake. I looked at Thunder and he flashed me a grin.

"You up for a swim?" He said, and yelled a goofy challenge about rotten eggs and sprinted towards the lake.

I instinctively took off behind him. I heard Thorn cry out after me to wait for him, but I was filled with a sudden rush of excitement, I could not stop. I raced down the grassy pasture and then a few yards of old, worn out dock, and when I got to the end of it, I flipped into the water. Just do it, right?

I smacked head first into the lake. A beautiful dive if I do say so myself. I came back up and saw that Thunder was grinning with self satisfaction in the middle of the lake.

"So who's a rotten egg, you rotten egg!"

"You had a head start," I called. "And you could have let me win."

He shrugged. "Winning is overrated."

"Wow this is great." I murmured.

"You bet!" he called.

The temperature of the water was just about perfect, and the sun was warm on my face and shoulders. At that same second, Scylla dove directly from above us into the lake making a magnificent splash going what seemed like a mile into the sky. I looked behind me and saw Charizard slowly lying down behind gigantic oak tree that was big enough to hid just about anything. Houndour was looking like he was up to something as he looked around him over and over again. Thorn was now testing the water way back at the dock and grumbling something under his breath. Magboy the Magby, walking slowly behind him, had a funny grin on his face. He lifted a foot and knocked Thorn over into the lake. He shrieked and for a second, he seemed to struggle to keep a float and I thought I had to go save him until he got the hang of it and soon joined us splashing about the water. Scylla resurfaced from the water and sprayed water on my face.

"Hey!" I called splashing water on her massive self.

"You should come down here, Master. It's wonderful!" She said.

Before I could say anything, she dove under again. Taking a deep breath, I dove under also and followed. Thorn, Thunder, and everyone else stayed on the surface. Under the water was mesmerizing. The lake was crystal blue, untouched by human presence. The light from above penetrated the water far under, and reached the bottom. You could see everything. It was breath taking, and I gasped in my mind at the beauty but kept in mind not to actually breathe in. Many water pokemon could be found under here, but mostly just Kanto pokemon. I missed Johto very much. The familiar roads, pokemon…everything! Every now and then I would resurface, take a breath, and go back down. Scylla could go on for a long time without taking a breath, and I envied her. We searched fields of huge tangled seaweed, the coral structures that went about the bottom of the lake, the caves in which lingered other water species and other things. Herds of Goldeens and Magicarps circled around, waving their hellos and goodbyes with their fins. After a good while, we went back up to the surface to find that everyone had gotten out, and decided to get out as well.

Gabite was looking at a now sleeping charzard curiously, and Scylla circled the skies around us as we laid under the shadow of the tree. Magboy sat close to Iggy with a look in his eyes that was strange to me, just as quiet as he was, but…where was that Houndour from before?

"Master Ignis, where's Hunter?" said Magboy standing up. By hunter I guessed he was talking about the houdour.

"Eh, I dunno," iggy just lay there, "he's probably just roaming around somewhere, maybe chasing around some other pokemon or getting in some extra training. You know how he loves doing stuff like that."

"Hmm…" Magboy lay back down next to him and curled up.

"C'mon Ane, let's go." he said to me as he started off away from Celadon and I, confused as a lost child, headed off after him.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

We were running for what seemed like an eternity. I looked around and noticed a few zubats flying over head. We were in the middle of the forest not knowing where we were going, but we knew we had to get away from Celadon. Eventually, we sat down to rest. We had been running all day and we needed somewhere to stay for the night. Iggy, whom was ahead of me, faced us.

"You know, not all of us have as much speed and stamina as you, 'master Ignus'" I mocked.

"We really need a place to stay master" said Magboy, whom had been riding on the charizard, "I suggest setting up camp here or searching for a cave."

"It would probably be best to stay here," Said Iggy, "We could get locked in a cave. Let's set up camp." He told his pokemon.

"Scylla, search the area for a good open area for us to rest." I said. "And find out exactly where we are."

She nodded and was on her way. I sat down next to Iggy and sighed.

"How long were we running for?" I asked.

"I have no clue..." said Iggy.

"Excuse me, but I do believe we were running for…several hours." Magboy said.

"That long?" he asked, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Ugh this is going to get tiring. We need to head to silph co. but it looks like we'll just have to take our time."

I wondered about what was his hurry, why was he acting this way, but I didn't really want to bring it up.

Magboy went around and decided to be a watch guard for us, just in case Team Rocket decided to come around. The sun was low in the sky, and we were all tired from our long day. Gabite leaned up against me, half asleep. I watched Charizard curl up on the other side of Iggy and I.

"Well it looks to me like we headed too far North." I said.

"Yeah I noticed." he said. I noticed he was lost in thought, and they had taken him far away.

"You okay?" I asked. How could he not be?

"I…uh….," he said. And then Iggy didn't say anything.

He seemed down for some reason, and it felt very unusual for a guy who wasn't caught up in melodrama. That letter must still be bothering him. I decided to try to cheer him up.

"So you are also an eeveelution? How did it happen?"

He smirked.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Well... It was all under very unusual circumstances..."  
From there he told me the whole story, to what was he doing, about a meteor that fell from the sky to when he woke up. About how he had met up with a Glaceon and beat up a bunch of elekids and pichus. About a strange voice that the Glaceon had heard telling him to go to Silph Co. and that is where he was headed now, all the way up to how he met me. And I told him my story as well, but I never mentioned anything about my past. It was quite peculiar at how much our stories connected to one another. We joked around, had some more small talk and he even boasted about himself a little.

"I thought you said you don't open up about yourself to others," he mused. "Especially to guuuyys."

To my surprise, and maybe even to his, I laughed.

We continued this way up until sunset, when I began to worry about Scylla. She had never taken this long to report back to me... ever...

"What's wrong, Ane?" Asked Thunder with a curious look.

"I.. I'm not sure....Where is Scylla?" I looked around anxiously. I felt something coming. It was very quiet in the surrounding area... Too quiet....


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The serenity lingered on. The dark sinister void in the atmosphere was heavy and couldn't breathe. I was anxious from Scylla's absence, so that may also be a reason for this and I could have just been imagining it all. But when I looked next to me to where Thunder once lay, all I saw was an empty space. My eyes went bulging from my eyes. I darted up and scanned the area. Everyone was gone; Everyone except Thorn who was sleeping soundly against me, but was now awake looking like he was lost. 

"Where'd they all go?" He asked. 

Before I jumped to conclusions, I calmed myself down taking deep breaths. They must be just playing a trick on me. If it was the case, I would not fall for their jocular games. 

"Okay guys," I said. "Ya' got me good. Happy? Come on out now…" Her voice faltered at the last word. 

Only the sound of my erratic heartbeat was to be heard. 

"Guys…?" My voice quivered. 

Suddenly, I was thrown several feet to the side by a net I was caught in. 

"Master!" cried Thorn. 

What in Oak's name was going on here? Where was Iggy, Charizard, Scylla, or even Magboy? I became aggravated. How could I have gotten myself into this predicament? I instantaneously sprouted my claws, put as much power into my right arm as possible, and scratched at the net. I thought that from the glow of my claws and the attack that it would be of some effect. After all it was just a net; nothing. My rage began to blossom. I did it to my second set of claws and scratched over and over with all the strength I had; Still nothing. I bit at it and pulled and gnarled on it, and still, nothing happened. By now, I was infuriated. I used Dragon Breath; Nothing- Again and again… nothing. Maybe it only works on the outside? 

"Thorn, use Slash!" I commanded. 

"What?" he said. "B-b-but I can hurt you!" 

I heard footsteps coming from the distance. 

"Just do it…now!" 

I winced when he struck me with slash and his face twisted into remorse. At that same second the net began to glow and static began to go through my body. I shrieked. 

"Keep trying…" 

Instead, he started chomping on the net out of desperation. Did he not already realize it would do no good? He was only getting himself hurt. My strength was being sapped and I sagged. 

"There is no use in anything that you are doing…" A cool, deep and seductive voice came from behind us. Thorn let out a fierce snarl that I had never heard before.

"Oh ho!" he said. "There's no need to get so aggressive, my dear Gabite!" His laugh was an evil chuckle filled with flattery. Strangely, it reminded me of someone. I turned as best I could and saw a tall and handsome young man dressed in a suit, his black hair smoothed back in gel. I recognized him as Thorn's old master, Artheus. There was a small red R patch on his front pocket. Team rocket… I knew it. The situation was hopeless, but still I was compelled to uphold myself and keep trying. 

"Thorn, use Dragon Rage!"

Its head glows blue and its body is enveloped in a blue light. He then charged at the man at great speed. This was one of the most impressive moves I have ever seen Thorn do. He was still just a young Gabite, and yet he can already do this powerful move that he should only be able to do at possibly Gabite, but definitely Garchomp. But his attack was repelled by another one of those nets, and he was thrown back several feet, sliding to a stop next to me.  
By this time, I was boiling, but there was obviously nothing I could do. There was a gang of team rocket members all around. If only Scylla, my prized, my beloved, my most powerful pokemon were here… these heathens would be running home crying to their mothers by now. Just as I thought of this, a large machine of a truck came out of nowhere with a large red R marked on the side, and in the truck was a large container glowing blue with red sparks flying from it, and in the container lay Scylla, beaten and unconscious, as well as Charizard. I gasped at the sight. On top of of the container sat a mighty Salamence, it's head up high with pomposity. The sight of the mighty creature took my breath away, being a dragon lover/master and all. But oh no, this Salamence was not the only mighty creature, for behind him stood the biggest, baddest, strongest looking Houndoom I had ever laid my eyes on. He did not hold himself high like the Salamence did, but instead the arrogance was replaced with dominance and fierceness; Pure evil. That was the only thing that went through my mind as he stared cold right at me.

Then came the powder. I watched as Team Rocket put on masks as twinkling little lights, like tiny stars, surrounded the area. A sudden feeling of relaxation fell through me as I was overcome with drowsiness, but it did not over overcome the static shock that was going through my body. Helplessly I watched as two members walked in from another side of the forest with a net that contained a knocked out Gabite, and surrounding them were a Pidgeotto, a medicham, and a Kangaskhan. How typical of Team Rocket to have us so vastly outnumbered. Magboy was not present so I figured he must have gotten away; perhaps to find Iggy. Either way, I was glad they were safe. I caught a quick glimpse at an Ivysaur using sleeping powder over on the side. I struggled to stand back up, but as I did I felt a boot kick me hard back down to the floor and hold me there. Everything became blurry as I drifted into a state of sleep, but compelled myself to stay awake.

"Oh for the love of.. Would you stop fighting?" Artheus sighed, his voice filled with fake pity and annoyance, but more of the latter of course. He looked down at me like a child looking at worm he has put on a hook, fascinated to see it writhe. With his shiny slicked back hair and flatteringly beautiful voice, he seemed like a demon.

"You are just like your father; Always compelled to keep fighting. Just like many of your people were. That is why your clan was so strong, but that is also why they were quick to fall." 

"You don't know ANYTHING, you piece of shit!" I screamed. But to him it probably sounded more like a,

"Drae Drae Drakeondrae drae drae drakeon!"  
He kicked me once more on my head to the ground and I winced in pain. My mind raged in confusion. How did he know about me and my transformation? What did this man have anything to do with my father, my clan, my home? But I could no longer think. My body was much too weakened from this ordeal, and I let myself go, as there was no use in fighting anymore.


End file.
